human_shipsfandomcom-20200213-history
NYSdehkidrs
Tommy Cayetano (NYSdehkidrs) is a Filipino YouTuber residing in Marikina City who creates humanized ship art, mainly regarding the Titanic, and also created the fiction series Honor and Glory and Two Ghosts Meet. History 2015: Two Ghosts Meet NYSdehkidrs joined DeviantArt as TommyCayetano, hosting his fancomic of Haunt the House, Two Ghosts Meet. Having uploaded 5 chapters up to that point, it has gained recognition from fans, and even getting the attention of the Haunt the House designer himself, Adam Vian, who shared his webcomic on his Twitter feed. For unknown reasons, production of Two Ghosts Meet suddenly stopped, and stayed on hiatus for 3 years. 2017: Return to DeviantArt Although he rejoined DeviantArt in January 24 under the alias NYSdehkidR5, he never started out as an artist of humanized ocean liners. He actually started out as a graphic modder for the game Stickman Basketball. However, he has only uploaded one mod for the game, and it's a rendition of the home court of 2017 NBA champion Golden State Warriors. He would then not upload another deviation again until February 24 of the following year. 2018: Ship Humanizations NYSdehkidrs made his ship humanization debut in February 24 with his own rendition of RMS Titanic, aiming for a more unique design to distinguish his style from other Titanic humanizations, most of them having a similar design to each other. He followed up the tradition of differentiating his humanizations from the usual designs found in DeviantArt to give his characters and his art style a more unique sense compared to the other designs to his personifications of HMHS Britannic, SS United States, RMS Olympic, RMS Lusitania, and SS Oriana. As NYSdehkidrs was making art, he began writing Honor and Glory, releasing the prologue in March 7, 2018. Since then, he has released 4 chapters for the series and 1 non-canon bonus story. Chapter 5 is currently in the works. July 23 was the latest time he would post a deviation ship-related, as he started to focus on the bigger Doki Doki Literature Club fanbase (three of his most faved works in DeviantArt all involve DDLC) and his recently-revived webcomic series Two Ghosts Meet after a three-year hiatus on the series, and has then released several parts, the latest being Part 8. Despite the change in focus, he stated that he won't discontinue making humanized ship art. Works Humanizations Story Series Although Two Ghosts Meet isn't related to humanized ships at all, it's still listed due to the series being NYSdehkidrs' most notable work. Discography Trivia * NYSdehkidrs revealed a bit about himself from his gender-bent Meet the Artist rendition, including his likes and dislikes. ** Likes: Anime, Heavy Metal, Metalcore, Dubstep, Pizza, Ocean Liners, Drawing, Basketball, Video Games, Memes, Singing (and Metal Screaming) ** Dislikes: Socializing, Drama, Cigarette Smell, Slow/No WiFi, Racism, Pineapple on Pizza, His Derrick Rose Knees * The program he uses to edit his artwork and make the Two Ghosts Meet series is PhotoPad Image Editor. * He actually has created two techno albums in the past, one released in 2017, the other released in the beginning of the year. * His avatar is actually an edit of the icon on the Android release of SFB Games' Haunt the House: Terrortown. References Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:Creators